familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lake County, California
Lake County is a county located in the north central portion of the U.S. state of California, north of the San Francisco Bay Area. It takes its name from Clear Lake, the dominant geographic feature in the county. As of 2000 the population was 58,309. The county seat is Lakeport. The central geographical feature of Lake County being Clear Lake, the largest natural lake wholly within California (unlike Lake Tahoe which is partially in Nevada). Lake County is colloquially referred to as "The LC" or "The County" by some local residents. History Lake County was formed in 1861 from parts of Napa and Mendocino counties. Lake County has long been known as a farming community. Vineyards were planted in the 1870s; by the early 1900’s the area was earning a reputation for producing some of the world's greatest wines. However, in 1920 Prohibition forced an end to Lake County wine production. Most of the vineyards were ripped out and replanted with walnut and pear farms. Re-emergence of the wine industry began in the 1960s when a few growers rediscovered the area's grape growing potential and began planting vineyards. The area went from less than of grapevines in 1965 to over of vineyards today, and has seen the recent establishment of several American Viticultural Areas such as High Valley and Red Hills. Many of the vineyards in Lake County today support sustainable farming practices. Geography and environment According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,443 km² (1,329 sq mi). 3,258 km² (1,258 sq mi) of it is land and 185 km² (72 sq mi) of it (5.38%) is water. A number of watercourses drain the county including Cache Creek, Forbes Creek and Scotts Creek. Clear Lake is believed to be the oldest lake in North America, due to a geological fluke. The lake sits on a huge block of stone which slowly tilts in the northern direction at the same rate as the lake fills in with sediment, thus keeping the water at roughly the same depth. The geology of the county is chaotic, being based on Franciscan Assemblage hills. Numerous small faults are present in the south end of the lake as well as many old volcanoes, the largest being Mount Konocti. The geologic history of the county shows events of great violence, such as the eruption of Mount Konocti and Mount St. Helena, and the collapse of Cow Mountain, which created the hills around the county seat of Lakeport. Blue Lakes, Lake Pillsbury, and Indian Valley Reservoir are the county's other major bodies of water. Lake County has habitats for a variety of species of concern including the uncommon herb, Legenere limosa and the tule elk. Waterfowl, fish and other wildlife abound in the Clear Lake basin. Cities and towns *Clearlake *Clearlake Highlands *Clearlake Oaks *Cobb *Hidden Valley Lake *Kelseyville *Lakeport *Loch Lomond *Lower Lake *Lucerne *Middletown *Nice *North Lakeport *Upper Lake *Whispering Pines spring valley Adjacent Counties * Napa County - south * Sonoma County - southwest * Mendocino County - west, northwest * Glenn County - northeast * Colusa County - east * Yolo County - southeast Transportation Infrastructure Major Highways * California State Route 20 * California State Route 29 * California State Route 53 * California State Route 175 Public Transportation Lake Transit serves all areas around Clear Lake, with most service focused on the city of Clearlake. Connections are also provided to St. Helena (Napa County) and Ukiah (Mendocino County). Airports Lampson Field is the county's public airport. There are also several private airstrips located throughout the county. Demographics UNITED STATES CENSUS INFORMATION Thursday, November 09, 2006 Housing Report for Lake County, California In Lake County, there were a total of 34,031 homes in the year 2005. This county has gone through a growth in housing units, adding a sum of 1,414 residential structures since 2001, a change of 4.3 percent. The residential home values in Lake County, California have increased very sharply from the real estate values reported in 2000. The valuations have increased by $132,700, or 8.2%, from their 2000 value of $122,600. When compared to other counties in California, Lake County is positioned 34 of 58 in terms of percentage growth in new housing structures. The county ranks 978 of 3,141, compared to change in residential structure growth in counties throughout the Unities States. Lake County had a median home value in the year 2005 of $255,300, according to the American Community Survey. This median is less than the overall California 2005 home median value of $477,700 and greater than median home value of $167,500 for the rest of the nation in that year. Lake County may be described as having a relatively high proportion of residential real estate that is high priced. In 2005, the American Community Survey reported that 14.4 percent owner-occupied dwelling are valued over a half a million dollars. In the county the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 23.60% from 25 to 44, 26.80% from 45 to 64, and 19.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $49,627, and the median income for a family was $55,818. Males had a median income of $45,771 versus $44,026 for females. The per capita income for the county was $43,825. About 6.90% of families and 4.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.80% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. (Source: U.S. Census Bureau) The recent sharp increase in per capita income can be directly linked to those people who have recently relocated to Lake County and telecommute to their jobs in the Bay Area. In addition, real estate values have risen due to a boom from 2003 to 2006, caused by Bay Area residents' discovery that Lake County residential real estate was lower in cost than that in adjacent Napa, Sonoma and Mendocino counties. Within Lake County are two incorporated cities, the county seat of Lakeport and Clearlake, the largest city, and the communities of Kelseyville, Blue Lakes, Clearlake Oaks, Clearlake Park, Cobb, Finley, Glenhaven, Hidden Valley Lake, Clearlake Riviera, Loch Lomond, Lower Lake, Lucerne, Middletown, Nice, Spring Valley, Upper Lake, Whispering Pines, and Witter Springs. The income of residents of the county varies widely. The county is the largest employer thus far, followed by large retailers such as Wal-Mart, Safeway, and Kmart. Several franchised retailers have recently entered the county (up 28% since 2003) and have created a diverse employment environment. Many wealthy people and retirees maintain residences near the lake, with the Clearlake Riviera's, Buckingham and Paradise Cove having the largest concentration. Employment statistics continue to improve, again supported by the influx of Bay Area relocations and the benefit of telecommuting. Lake County is mostly agricultural, with tourist facilities and some light industry. Major crops include pears, walnuts and, increasingly, wine grapes. Politics Lake is a Democratic-leaning county in Presidential and congressional elections. The last Republican to win a majority in the county was Ronald Reagan in 1984. Lake is part of California's California's 1st congressional district, which is held by Democrat Mike Thompson. In the state legislature, Lake is part of the 1st Assembly district, which is held by Democrat Patty Berg, and the 2nd Senate district, which is held by Democrat Pat Wiggins. See also *California wine *Lampson Field Airport External links *Lake County government website *Lake County visitor website *Lake County Photo Gallery *Lake County News *In depth website about Middletown *Observer American Clear Lake Newspaper *Lake County Record Bee Newspaper *Lake County Travel and Resource Guide *Wine country moves north (San Francisco Chronicle) *The Ample Charms of a Well-Fed Lake, by Richerson & Richerson *Lake County, California: History of the County *http://www.hvla.com *Ceago Winery and Hospitality Center on Clear Lake Category:Lake County, California